coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackout
Description New evidence shows that the drowning of a woman in a swimming pool in her ex-husband's house wasn't accidental. Suspicion soon falls on her family as the detectives learn about the twisted relationship she had with her ex-husband and grown children, as the family's dirty secrets start to come out. Meanwhile, as Vera's relationship with Toni continues, he starts to bond with her son Andre. Synopsis It’s the evening of 11th January, 1996. The Williamses are celebrating Matt’s birthday. His mother Virginia, uncle Tad, grandfather Stan, and his grandfather’s young girlfriend, Diane, are all gathered in the living room while Matt is turning the pages of a photo album he’s been gifted with. Then suddenly the doorbell rings – it’s Lauren Williams, Matt’s grandmother and Mr. Williams’ ex-wife. Everybody is surprised and disappointed to see her. While she introduces herself to her ex-husband’s young fiancee, the lights go off. The snowstorm outside has caused an electricity blackout. Lauren is scared of the darkness. Next moment, she is found dead, floating in the swimming pool, the lights still off. Her death is classified as ”accidental death by drowning”. Back in the present day, the new owner of the house calls detectives Rush and Valens to the swimming pool because he has found a red nail and some scratches under the jumping board. The case is reopened. The detectives question all the people who were present in the house, including Matt. It turns out Lauren had a name for being a thorn in the flank to everybody. She took pleasure in making everybody’s life miserable. The enquiry reveals that Lauren tried to seduce then 13-year-old Matt in the swimming pool but he was timely saved by his uncle Tad. He confronted his mother on her behavior and on what she had done to him when he was 13. The lights came back and Tad left promising he would never see her again. The detectives remember that the lights were off when the body was found the next morning. Someone who knew about Lauren’s weakness must have turned them off. Her daughter Virginia was the only one who knew Lauren’s biggest fear, the darkness. When the detectives question her with evidence in hand, she breaks down and confesses her crime. She was furious at her mother for what she tried to do to her son and for abusing of her brother years earlier. While the police officer is taking her away, her son and her brother come and hug her. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Donna Mills as Lauren Williams *Perry King as Stan Williams *Scott Holroyd as Tad Williams *Lindsey McKeon as Diane Gilbert *Ron Morehouse as Paul Heller *Kate Norby as Ginny Williams *Dylan Michael Patton as Matt Merriman (1996) *Oren Williams as Andre Halstead And *Sonja Sohn as Toni Halstead Co-Starring *Julian Bailey as Matt Merriman (2007) Notes *When the image of Lauren Williams disappears, it does not disappear from the surface of the pool. *This episode is loosely based on the 2003 murder of Florence Unger. * The Opening Date is wrong because it says January 14, 1996 but the murder took place on January 11, 1996 Music *The Wallflowers "One Headlight" *Collective Soul "The World I Know" *R.E.M. "Bang And Blame" *Collective Soul "December" *Dave Matthews Band "Typical Situation" *'Closing Song': Goo Goo Dolls "Name" Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes